


【润旭】当原著旭凤遇到剧版大龙14

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 23





	【润旭】当原著旭凤遇到剧版大龙14

第14章   
意识朦胧中旭凤知道有人抱着他，他在温暖的水域中沉浮，水波温柔的抚触着他每一寸肌肤。  
那人越抱越紧，他挣脱不开，本能的张开口想从对方口中掠夺生气。对方却发了狠，张开口含住他的唇，卷住他的舌，抵住他的上颚，吞下他的呻吟。  
他用力挣扎企图逃出这一方桎梏，却换来更霸道的囚禁。耳畔传来粗重急促的喘息，双腕被反剪于身后，混沌之中他意识到这是一方胸膛。  
强大、危险、即将把他撕碎。  
“谁……”他逸出一声虚弱的呻吟，瞳孔之中一片雾蒙蒙。  
那人在他耳边说了一个名字，他听不清，艰难挣出手去抵住对方，这种狂猛的侵袭让他无所适从。  
很快他的双腕被拉到头顶缚住，柔软的布料绕了一圈又一圈。  
“放……手……”  
对方的唇仍在追逐，伸出舌尖在齿列间舔舐，把他的呻吟搅得破碎不堪。  
他扬起颈脖惊叫，胯间绵软被一只手握住。  
不是锦觅，是谁……  
最后一丝光线也被遮盖，一方柔软的丝帕蒙住了他的眼。  
他彻底陷入黑暗。看不见、动不了，恐惧和不安把触感无限放大。  
一股电流窜上头顶，他头皮发炸，每个毛孔霎时张开。  
对方的抚弄仍在继续，手掌压着饱满的双丸，五指拢住那根逐渐硬挺的东西往顶端套弄。他夹紧双腿，却反倒夹住了对方的手。  
长着薄茧的手在大腿内侧挤压，狠狠抓住，用力揉捏。  
残暴的凌虐生发出另一种快慰，他的腰开始发抖。  
耳畔充斥着湿黏黏的水泽声，他被迫在对方掌中释放。灭顶的快感让他哭了出来，犹如溺水之人般喘息着，倒在对方怀中献出自己脆弱的颈脖。  
对方咬了上去，叼住薄薄的皮肉研磨，犬齿刺破皮肤，压出一缕鲜血。  
还沉浸在高潮余韵中的身体不禁抖了一下，在对方掌中吐出一小股浊液。  
对方笑了，舔着他的耳垂嘲笑他的口是心非。  
他忽然意识到这是个男人。  
震惊、羞耻、恐惧宛如潮水呼啸而至。他不敢相信，可是抵在下腹紧贴着他阳具的那根东西正在提醒他，原来男人也可以对男人做出这种事。  
“放手。”他怒斥，发出的声音犹如幼猫在叫。  
身体被抱起，双腿张开坐在对方膝上，他的背后是粗糙的凤凰花树。  
臀被粗大的东西挤开，火热、滚烫，像蛇一样蜿蜒爬行，一寸寸逼近，最后抵住隐秘的穴口。  
对方已经做好了准备，蛰伏在暗夜露出滴着涎液的白森森的牙。而他则将最脆弱的地方横陈于利齿前，毫无抵抗的等着对方长驱直入。  
纵横六界的战神头一次知道什么叫害怕。  
薄嫩的肌肉发出悲鸣，穴口被压得往里凹陷，即将到来的破灭让他忍不住张口哀求，“住手……”  
侵袭慢慢退出，硕大的顶冠仍压着他的穴。  
他的眼角湿润了，倚在对方怀中一动都不敢动。  
那人终于退了出去，意犹未尽的在他的窄缝里摩挲，狠狠的凌虐细嫩的褶皱。  
然后来到前方，与他疲惫的软绵并在一出。  
尚未闭合的后穴再度被撑开，是手指。  
不给他一点喘息的机会疯狂的抽插，像要搅烂他内部一般凶狠。  
他叫了出来，扭着腰想逃脱出去，却反倒惹怒了对方。又一根手指伸入，薄嫩的穴口被撑得几乎裂开。  
他咬住唇闷哼，声音随着抽插的动作而发颤，听上去淫荡而饥渴。  
软腻的舌慢慢舔弄他的喉结，粗壮的阳具拍打着他的下腹。  
手指抵在了要命的地方，他恐惧至极，拼命扭动着想要躲开，可是他的双手被绑得牢牢的根本无从挣扎。  
被快感攻击的呻吟听上去痛苦而诱人，他的五脏六腑痒得发疯，脚趾蜷缩，足跟蹬着地，腰反复高高挺起又跌下，可是那几根手指始终顶在同一个地方不肯放过。  
快感迅速攀升，他大叫着射了出来，被迫一口气达到高潮不得喘息的滋味并不美好。  
射到什么都没有，他满头大汗，腿根微微发颤。  
但是手指的攻击还在继续，两指叠在一起、撑开。一缕冰凉的空气顺着缝隙灌入，这种仿佛连内部都被窥视的羞耻感让他把下唇咬得出血。  
恐惧引发羞耻、羞耻激发快感。  
甬道抽搐着夹紧对方手指，在剧烈的抽插中泌出春水。  
快感如潮，尚未褪去又卷土重来，心脏像揪住似的呼吸不得，小腹绷得死紧阳具硬得像铁棒。  
好难受。他的泪越流越多，对方隔着巾帕舔着他不停颤动的眼睑，顺着泪痕往下含住他的唇。  
他在男人的亲吻中挣扎，“放开……”小腿在抽搐，失禁感越来越强。“住手！”  
那人不仅不住手反倒朝那要命的一点狠压，他的呻吟憋在喉咙里发不出来，喉结上下滚动吐出几个气音。  
肌肉绷得发疼，顶端小孔一张一合，已经忍不住了。  
那人移开了唇，两指插入他嘴里夹住他的舌玩弄。  
“唔唔……”他含糊不清的向男人求饶示弱，下体一股酸软酥麻之意蔓延至全身，甬道抽搐得更厉害，绞紧对方手指，终于在对方一个深刺下达到了高潮。  
射出的是什么他已经不知道了，倒在地上大口大口的喘气，仿佛死过一次。  
一树凤凰花飘摇落下，奶白色的肌肤透出潮红，汗珠在紧致的皮肤上滚动，无边媚色。  
润玉做梦也想不到“媚”这个字眼有一天会和自己的弟弟搭上，修了万年媚狐道的妖王也不过如此吧！  
他将手掌放上起伏的背，顺着优美的脊柱慢慢往下，最后覆上挺翘的臀峰。  
深埋于山峰之下的蜜穴美味无比。虽然只是浅尝，但他永远不会忘记那深入的一瞬灭顶的快感。  
还不是时候。  
拉过旭凤的手拢住硬得不行的阳具，“帮我。”  
那手在颤抖，显然是不愿的，但不得不从，因为刚才的情事让旭凤害怕。  
五指微弯，被他握住被动套弄，完全没有技巧可言。可就是这种青涩的套弄让他湿了眼。  
“嗯……”喘得悠长而性感，在即将射出的刹那润玉俯身吻住旭凤的唇，将浓稠的精液射了他一身。  
喜欢极了那气息，润玉迷恋的凝视着旭凤，指腹压在红润轻颤的薄唇上，抹开溅在上面的白浊。  
“今晚跟你共度良宵的人是我。”含住耳垂，情话如跗骨之蛆，“你的兄长，润玉。”  
旭凤醒来的时候还有一种如在梦中的混沌感，了听和飞絮在宫外说话，朦朦胧胧像从山谷那端传来。  
“醒了？”鼻端嗅到一缕水润之气，然后一人扶起他靠在床头。  
“兄长？”头很疼，四肢软软的，体内深处有一种说不出的坠痛感。  
润玉端了茶水送到他唇边，他张口饮下，终于缓和了火燎一般的喉。  
到底……怎么回事？  
脑中片段零零散散，纷飞的凤凰花，哭泣的女子，然后……  
他捂住头呻吟。  
兄长坐了过来让他靠在怀中，那无意中的肌肤相触让他忍不住抖了一下。  
“怎么？”  
“没……”他害怕润玉，为何？  
微凉的手指按在太阳穴上，绕着圈轻压，很舒服。他压下心头疑虑，慢慢放松靠在男人怀里。  
白衫如雪，笑颜温和，一切都和平常没有什么不同。  
但是……总觉得漏了什么……  
“兄长为何在此？”  
“昨晚锦觅仙子与你争执，我恰巧路过。”润玉的唇贴着他的发，呼吸随着话语拂过他脸颊。灼热、滚烫，让他战栗。  
呼吸急促起来，咬住唇溢出一声甜腻的呻吟。  
怎会这样？他大惊失色，如避洪水般从润玉怀中逃了出去。  
“旭凤？”润玉一脸无辜。  
那份疑惑做不得假，可是那双黑眸中一闪而逝的欲望更做不得假。  
他想起来了，留梓池畔的那个鬼魅夜晚……  
他被压在地上缚着手强吻，被男人禁锢在怀里不停高潮，一次又一次，射到失禁，射到再也射不出……  
“润玉。”他恨，凤眸怒火灼灼，“昨晚那人是你。”  
“是我。”润玉坦然承认，舌尖轻舔嘴角笑得餍足，“我搂着你，抚遍你全身。你在我怀中颤抖、求饶、哭泣。”  
“住口住口。”他怒吼，指节用力得发白。  
润玉的话让他重回梦魇，衣衫被撕碎，无论怎么挣扎都逃不开。越高傲就越不能容忍，他像个荡妇一样张开双腿取悦男人，露出最脆弱的地方供对方玩弄。  
“你说，只要你能放过我，兄长，我什么都愿……”  
啪的一声，旭凤反手一掌重重抽在润玉脸上。  



End file.
